


As The World Caves In

by Anti_Jack



Series: TOH and Lumity OneShots [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Oops, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Talking To Dead People, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Jack/pseuds/Anti_Jack
Summary: Things don't always turn out as planned.Luz learns this over and over again, but tonight just proves it.----Alternative Grom Outcome
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: TOH and Lumity OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As the World Caves In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/756285) by Blue Fang. 



> I'm sorry.
> 
> I cried a lot.
> 
> A LOT.
> 
> Enjoy being sad I guess?

Luz quivered in fear as Grom stood over her, taking on her Mother's form. She sat helplessly on the cliff, watching Grom get closer and closer.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Amity jumped in. As she did, Grom's attention went with her instead of Luz. "Over here you slimy dirt bag!" She called running to another direction.

Luz was unsure why, but her stomach dropped as she watched Grom take off after Amity. She ran after them, trying to see what would happen. All she managed to catch was Grom transforming into something her size, but she was too far to tell.

Amity on the other hand, saw with full clarity. There, in front of her, stood Luz. Her expression was cold unlike all the other times Amity has seen her. She'd never seen that look on Luz's actual face, but she was sure she'd never want to start either.

Grom Luz stepped forward, reaching a hand into Amity's dress pocket and pulling out _the_ note. The same note that Amity had failed to give Luz multiple times. The note that asked if the human wanted to go to Grom with her.

Grom read it over, before a smirk appeared on it's face. "You're kidding right?" The creature said using Luz's voice. Amity flinched at the tone. Grom laughed.

Suddenly the laughing stopped, and the smirk was replaced by a scowl. "You really think I'd like someone like you? After everything you've done to me? Stupid." Grom crumpled the note and tossed it behind it's shoulder.

"You... You're not her..." Amity said, but it was wobbly, like she was on the verge of tears. And honestly, she was. She felt so rejected, so let down. Tears came to her eyes.

"Are you sure about that, Amity?" Grom asked tilting It's head. But the longer Amity looked at it, the more it actually looked like her.

But she knew the truth.

She grabbed Grom Luz's hands, and smiled. Grom looked confused but let it happen. Then she let go before drawing a spell circle.

Grom doubled over, clenching it's stomach and groaning in pain. "Wh-what... Did you d-do?!"

Amity smirked at Grom, with hands on her hips. "I know you're not Luz. She's never done anything to intentionally hurt me. This will be your last fear Grom."

Amity turned to run away, but saw Luz there, watching from behind a tree. Amity paled knowing that the human was very close to the blast range. "Luz! Run! Grom's going to blow!"

The Latina's eyes widened, but she didn't move. "What about you?"

"I'm right behind you I promise," Amity said getting face to face with Luz. The girls stood for a short moment before Luz nodded and ran the other way, Amity following behind.

However, Amity stopped. The note. Would she have enough time to get it? She decided, there was only one way to find out as she ran back.

But she couldn't find it. As she looked, no pink note had littered the ground. Time was running out as she stood looking, but for some reason she felt like she didn't care.

All her life, she'd had nothing but disappointment. Not allowed to have friends that she actually liked, had to have the highest grades possible, couldn't say or do what she wanted. She wasn't in control of her life.

Then there was this thing with Luz. The girl was so helpful and sweet, but... So oblivious... But, Amity loved her all the same.

Would Luz ever love her back?

The uncertainty was overwhelming. She didn't even notice she was crying until it dripped onto her dress.

Willow must hate her for all she's been through. And while they "patched up" their relationship, the scars were still there. They still hurt Amity, so it was no doubt that Willow did too. There had to be some sort of resentment there.

Amity gave up on the letter, but she didn't move. If she continued with life now, she knows she'd have nothing to look forward to. What was supposed to be next anyway? Her pining over Luz when the other girl wouldn't even notice, only to set up for rejection later? The thought made Amity feel sick.

She turned to where Luz was, only to see she had stopped. She was looking right at Amity. Tears fell heavily from Amity's eyes as she smiled at Luz. A genuine smile at that. The first in a long time.

Amity watched as Luz reached out to her, begging her to leave that spot. She looked so scared. But Amity knew, even if she wanted to go now, it's too late. As if to make that point, Amity heard Grom sizzling behind her. It wouldn't be long now.

"Amity!" Luz screamed as a flash of light went off behind the witch. The Latina could do nothing but watch as the heat took Amity's hair tie first, letting her hair down. Luz absently thought it was beautiful down like that, but it wasn't long before she disappeared completely in the flames.

That's when the burst of hot air hit her. It whipped her hair, but Luz wasn't concerned about that at the moment. When the harsh airflow stopped, and the flames cleared, the reality of it all caught up with her. Amity was no longer standing there.

Tears came to Luz's eyes, pouring out as she could just stare at the spot Amity once stood. She sobbed freely, as her knees became weak and felt like giving out. Her chest hurt so much, it was like she'd been stabbed.

She quickly ran to the explosion site as soon as everything died down, hoping to find Amity was okay.

All she found was a note.

It was scorched at the bottom, but everything else was intact. It said, "Luz, will you go to Grom with me?" Before the paper burned. But Luz didn't need to see the rest. She knew who this was from.

The knife in her chest twisted as more tears came. Amity had a crush on her? How did she not know? Was this some nightmare? Luz hoped that's all this was.

She gently folded the note and put in in her pocket. But not long after, a crown appeared on her head. The gems were pink. Amity's favorite color. A choked sob escaped Luz as she knelt down and curled up into a ball on the forest floor.

This was to much.

A hand touched her shoulder, and she flinched. However, after the initial shock, she whipped her head around, hoping it was Amity. That the green haired girl would tell her it was all okay. It was Eda. She too had tears in her eyes, but it was obvious that she was trying to be strong for Luz's sake.

Luz had no hesitation as she leaped into Eda's grasp, hugging her and sobbing into the older Woman's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Amity watched the whole thing. It was obvious they couldn't see her, not even she could fully see herself. When she looked down at her hands, they were see through. She... Didn't know what to do now. What could she do besides roam around and watch as everyone else lives their life.

It really wasn't what she'd expected. She thought she'd be thrown into some version of heaven or hell, maybe even a reincarnation. Nope. The afterlife had been nothing but watching as a spirit. Looking into a window, and watching everything continue without her.

It was sad to say the least.

But she didn't feel it as intensely as she should've. Overall, she was happy. She was finally free, she felt so too, and that was all that really mattered for her.

But seeing Luz like this broke her heart. She wanted to find a way to talk with the girl, but alone. But first, she needed to say goodbye to some other things. Amity walked away, sadness still weighing down on her heart.

\---

Grom had ended early in the event of Amity's passing. Principal Bump had also given the twins a staff ride home so he could tell the Blight parents.

Luz, once at the Owl House, went straight to her room and sat in the window. She took off the crown, examining it in detail for the first time.

It was gold and pink. The golden ban was thin but got thicker the closer it was to the gems. The gems themselves were a beautiful pink. There was three of them, two small ones and a large one in the middle. Looking at it now, Luz guessed that they had to be Rose Quarts or the Boiling Isles equivalent.

It was truely beautiful.

But Luz couldn't help but think that it'd look even more beautiful on a certain green haired witch.

Water splattered onto the large crystal, making it reflect and shine in the moonlight. Luz was crying again, but these tears were silent. The Latina just felt empty now. One of her best friends, and recently found crush, was gone.

That's when she felt something watching her. It was like she could sense the eyes watching her every move. It was unsettling to say the least.

But then the Latina turned, only for her jaw to drop.

In the center of her room stood Amity Blight. Or at least... Something that looked like her. Instead of the Amity that Luz knew, this one was devoid of color and had no pupils or irises. Only pure white orbs. Her hair was also down instead of being in her usual half ponytail.

"Amity?" The Latina asked hesitantly.

The girl nodded, stepping to where Luz sat in the window. Both were still in their grom outfits, but one was covered in ash and dirt, while the other was clean and devoid of color.

Luz also stood now facing Amity, both girls silent until the Latina spoke up. "Amity... I found your letter... And I-I'm sorry. I should've n-noticed, but I d-didn't..." Luz was sobbing like she had been after Grom. She rubbed a sleeve harshly over her eyes while one of her hands gripped the tutu that was still around her waist.

When Luz removed her sleeve, she was looking at the floor. She could see the shoes that Amity had worn, but now they were white. It was silent for a long time after that, but the shoes didn't move.

It wasn't until Luz calmed down a little that a sound was actually made. "What... What would've been your answer?"

Luz's head snapped back up to Amity, who was watching Luz intensely. Her face was neutral, but Luz could've sworn that there was a hint of hope there. More tears came to her eyes, but no sound fell with them.

She nodded vigorously, a chuckle that sounded more like a sob escaping her. "Yes, Amity. It was a-always yes," she said with a heavy feeling on heart.

What happened next took Luz's brain a few minutes to process. The ghost smiled, and set a freezing hand on her cheek. It wasn't long before their lips met. Luz had only froze momentarily before she kissed back.

When they pulled away, Amity smiled at Luz before looking out the window. The moon was still high in the sky, bright and illuminating.

"Now that that's settled... May I have this dance?" Amity asked holding her hand out to Luz. Silent tears were still falling, but Luz nodded and grabbed the outstretched hand.

They danced and danced, the moon lighting their path. At some point, Luz pulled a few light glyphs from her pocket and activated them. It was beautiful. A total dream.

However it wasn't long after that, that Amity stopped and smiled at Luz. "It's time for me to go Luz."

"Please don't go Amity..." Tears were threatening to spill again, but the Latina tried to hold them in for both of them.

"I'm sorry Luz... I wish I could, but I need to go."

"Then I'll go with you!"

Amity giggled a little, squeezing Luz's hands. "You can't do that, Luz." The Latina started to cry once more, but she tried to keep it in for Amity's sake.

However, when Luz looked back to Amity, she was crying too. The ghost girl hugged Luz tightly as she cried, and Luz couldn't help but do the same.

They stayed like this for a long time before either let go. Luz's eyes were red and puffy from the sheer amount of times that she cried in the past few hours, but Amity looked like she hadn't been crying at all. Perks of being a ghost, Luz guessed.

"Wait for me, okay?" Luz asked, holding onto Amity's hands one last time.

Amity chuckled, but it sounded watery, like she could start crying again at any moment. "I couldn't do anything else but love you, you dummy..."

"I love you too," Luz said before she went in for another kiss. This one lasted longer that the first, but when Luz opened her eyes, Amity was gone.

Even as she fell to her knees and cried harder than she had all night, she still had happiness in her heart. Because she knew, no matter how long she had to wait, she'd see Amity again.

Someday.


End file.
